Letters to No One
by loveadubdub
Summary: A collection of letters written by various characters during Deathly Hallows. Some letters are never meant to be sent.
1. Dear Harry Love, Ginny

**LETTERS TO NO ONE  
****DEAR HARRY/LOVE, GINNY**

* * *

Dear Harry,

I know you can't read this. I'll probably have to chuck it in the fire as soon as I'm finished because I can't send it, and I can't keep it, either. Someone would find it, I'm sure, and I'm fairly certain that writing to you is against the rules here. And trust me, I don't need any help getting into trouble these days. Not that it would matter much, seeing as how I find myself in detention pretty much every single night anyway. And I'm not talking cleaning out bedpans in the hospital wing detentions, either… The school's pretty much gone the way of medieval torture when it comes to punishment. It's not so bad, though. At least, it always feels worth it. I'm probably the biggest trouble-maker at the school now, which I'm sure makes the twins happy. Or it would make them happy if they knew half of what was really going on. But they don't, and I won't tell them, either. I think all of us here have made a pact and decided that it's better if other people don't get involved. And besides, there's no point worrying other people when we can take care of ourselves.

I don't know where you are or what you're doing, but I want you to know that I forgive you. I forgive you for dumping me because I know you think it's the right thing. You've always had a hero complex, so I can't even be surprised. I think it's stupid, though, and I wish I'd told you that. I wish I hadn't just stood there while you broke up with me and said nothing. I wish I'd shouted at you and at least made you feel bad. Do you know you're the first boy who's ever dumped me? You are. I hope it makes you feel like shit to know that you broke my heart because you did. But you probably don't even know it because I just stood there and said nothing.

I always knew I wouldn't get to keep you. Even after the very first time you kissed me, I knew that you would end up dumping me. I just thought we'd get a little bit longer than we actually did, though. I thought we'd have time to do… more stuff. I would have given you anything if you'd asked for it. I hope you know that. And by anything, I mean everything. I know that makes me sound like a bit of a slag, but you're never going to see this, so I guess it doesn't matter. But I would have. I wanted to. I never wanted that with anyone else. I'm such an idiot that I would have even after you dumped me… You should have told my brother to piss off when he barged in my room on your birthday. You should have told him to fuck off and then slammed the door in his face. But you didn't. You went off with him and Hermione just like you always have. Probably just like you always will.

I don't know if I forgive you for choosing them over me. I don't understand why you think they're so much better than I am and why you trust them so much more than you trust me. I'm not a child, you know? I know that my family thinks I'm still a little girl, but you're supposed to know better. You're supposed to know me well enough to know that I'm not a stupid little kid who can't take care of herself. I thought I was finally more than just your best mate's little sister, but maybe I was wrong. You don't think I can take care of myself, and you don't even trust me enough to tell me what you're doing. I wanted to go with you. I could have helped with whatever it is you're up to, but you didn't want me there. So you left. With my brother and another girl. I wish you knew how that felt.

But I wish a lot of things. I wish that none of this was happening and that we were just all at school like normal. I wish You-Know-Who never existed. I wish you were just a normal guy who didn't have to feel like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. I wish you couldn't hurt me as much as you can. I wish I didn't want you so damn badly. Sometimes I wish you'd never even kissed me. At least then I wouldn't know what I'm missing.

Mostly, though, I just wish I knew you were okay.

Love,  
Ginny

* * *

A/N: So these updates will probably come a lot more quickly than anything else just because these are all going to be fairly easy to write. I don't know how many there are, but they're just going to be a collection of unsent letters set during various points in Deathly Hallows.

Some of these letters will tie into things that are mentioned in my other stories.

Please let me know what you think!


	2. Dear Ron I Love You, Mum

**LETTERS TO NO ONE**

**DEAR RON/I LOVE YOU, MUM**

* * *

Dear Ron,

I've finally got over the fact that you ran away without so much as a goodbye. Your father says I haven't got any choice, so I finally started listening to him. It still hurts, though, when I call the family to breakfast and your chair is empty. I think it feels worse than when Percy ran away because even though he was gone, I at least knew he was safe. With you, I haven't even got a clue where you've gone, much less if you're safe, and that hurts the worst. A mother's supposed to know where her kids are and what they're up to, but for the first time ever, I don't.

It's funny, really. I've spent the last seventeen years trying to raise you up right and turn you into a man, but now that you're grown, I wish you were still just a little boy who was running under my legs interrupting my cooking. I don't know when you got so big or so old. I don't know when any of you did honestly. I know I've missed a lot of things over the years, but I never thought I'd miss you growing up. You were supposed to be my baby- the one I could keep little. I guess that was never a good plan, as it certainly didn't work. You've not been little for a long time, have you? I missed when it happened, though. I've missed a lot.

I hope you never felt left out or overlooked. I know you probably did, and I'm sorry. I never wanted you to think of yourself as the youngest boy or six out of seven or anything like that. I just wanted you to think of yourself as Ron and never have to worry about what the others have or haven't done. I didn't ever set out to intentionally compare you to any of your siblings, and if you felt that way, then I truly am sorry. I should have paid more attention, I should have listened more and talked less. I should have believed you when you said you weren't a child anymore. But it's hard.

I don't know what you're up to now, but I know it's dangerous, whatever it is. You're no stranger to that, are you? You've been through more than I would have wished on my worst enemy, and it breaks my heart to think of the things you've had to do and see. No one should have to do that, much less children. But I want you to know how proud I am of you. I haven't said it enough because it's much easier to ignore the terror in your heart when you refuse to acknowledge the situation. But you are so brave and so talented, and I wish you knew even half of what you're capable of. You can do anything in the world, and I know it. You have no idea how much pride I see when I think of you and all you've done.

I know it's not easy to be you. I know that you probably feel lost in the shuffle at home, and I know you probably feel it with Harry, too. I think you mean more to Harry than he'll ever say, and I don't think it has anything to do with how many battles you fight or how many Dark Wizards are defeated in the meantime. You're his best friend. You're one of the few people in the world who looks at him and doesn't see The Chosen One. I don't think you can really understand how much that probably means to him. He doesn't have a lot of people who can look at him and just see Harry and not Harry Potter, but you can and you've always been able to. He needs that more than he needs people who can teach him complicated defensive spells. You've always been there for him, and that's something he's never going to forget. Love him, Ron, and be a good friend. Don't ever worry that you're not good enough because you're more than enough. Don't ever turn your back on him. No matter what happens in life, learn to forgive and forget. It will take you much further than any other lessons you can learn.

I hope that you're safe right now. I hope that you're warm and well-fed and that you're well protected. I have to make myself think that you are because I'll go mad otherwise. Everything is okay here. We are all safe, and so far, all the Order's accounted for. I hope you got the message from Dad because I know you're worried about us the same that we're worried about you. Everything is going to be okay. When this is all over, we'll all be together again, and we'll be able to take care of each other again. Know that what you're doing is right. No matter what anyone else says, you are exactly where you're supposed to be right now. This will eventually end. One day, you'll fall in love and get married and have your own children. I hope that those kids never have to see or do any of the things you have. The world will be a safer and a better place because of what you're doing right now. I wish I could tell you that and that you could understand it. I wish more than anything that we'd succeeded the first time around so that none of you had to deal with this. But your kids won't, and I wish you could understand how important that is.

Be careful, love, wherever you are. I'm going to keep this letter and hold it for you until you're back. We can't send anything, of course, but you'll read this eventually. Be careful and be brave. Hug Harry and Hermione and tell them that we all love them, too. Stay together and help each other. Protect them, and let them protect you. Most of all, remember that we love you and that your family is proud of you no matter what happens.

I love you,

Mum


End file.
